


Explosion

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cats, Gen, Panic Attack, TWoM AU, non-graphic animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Second prompt of the month from a Whomptober prompts list.Marvin reflects on his situation when the ceiling collapses.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Day two prompt of [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187785964678/whumptober2019-october-approaches-and-so-does) prompts. This is part of my AU based around the concept of the game This War of Mine.

Marvin sat down in the basement with Jaydin, his siamese cat, curled up on his lap. He was seated on a cushion that belonged on a futon that he propped half against the wall. There wasn't much for furniture down there; and, though he didn't mind, he had considered bringing a couple more things down from his apartment. But he had a busy day and didn't feel up to doing any of that so late. It was one of the busier days he'd had in awhile. Other then the occasional theft or hold ups, most people were still pretty decent and willing to give something in return for what he had in his pawn shop.

It was a good day. Everyone who had come in was willing to trade something. Since at this point cash didn't count for much. He'd even heard of people burning it to start a fire for warmth now that it was getting colder. Marvin tried not to. He knew that when all this was over he was going to need whatever money he had to rebuild and replace things. As for the items in his shop, well, he supposed it was just stuff. And with how chaotic it was nobody really wanted stuff unless it was useful. Today he gave a little boy an old action figure. Marvin wasn't going to forget the smile on the boys face.

Tipping his head back against the wall, Marvin wondered if he should turn off the flashlight and conserve batteries. It wasn't like he really needed the light right now. After all it was getting late in the day and he wasn't exactly in the mood to read. With a sigh, he removed his hand from Jaydin's back and picked up the flashlight that he had balanced on its end. Just as he was about to turn it off, Marvin heard his other cat, an adorable calico named Cici, yowling from its hiding spot on the other side of the room. He turned the beam of light over to see what was wrong. The poor thing hadn't handled this whole situation well. He was always hiding somewhere. Marvin couldn't find anything unusual though.

Jaydin lifted his head and looked around. He got up and took a second to stretch before giving a small meow and looking up. “What's wrong?” Marvin asked softly as he followed its gaze. It was quiet for a bit before even Marvin thought he heard something. It didn't sound like it, but Marvin wondered if someone was stealing from his shop.

Warily, he got to his feet and started towards the stairs leading up into his shop. He barely made it a few steps when he was knocked off his feet by an explosion above ground. A good portion of the building came down around him. He spotted Jaydin and, dropping his flashlight, scrambled over to him and grabbed him, keeping him close when something struck him from above. Marvin slumped over, dazed and in pain.

Slowly, Marvin blinked his eyes open. What..? What happened? His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing as he slowly moved to get up. He could see the mound of rubble mere inches away from his face. Jaydin was shaking as he laid up against him. By instinct, Marvin lifted a shaky hand and ran it over his back hoping to sooth his fears. The light from his flashlight behind him was dim from all the dust in the air. Sitting up he tried to ignore the unbearable headache as he pushed off the rubble that landed on his lower legs, then reached back for the flashlight. He tried to keep a hand on the siamese the whole time.

Marvin shown the flashlight around the room. At least half of it was buried under rubble. He couldn't see where the stairs were anymore. There was no exit. He moved the light to where Cici had been hiding and his heart sank. There... It was gone. That whole area was completely buried. “Help...” His throat was dry. Marvin moved to get up but nearly fell as he put pressure on his ankle. Tears stung as he practically crawled to the rubble and started to try to pull it away. “Help...!” He barely managed to move a couple pieces which only resulted in some more rubble tumbling down. “Please. Is anyone there?!” Marvin let out a cough. “Help!” Tears slid down his cheeks. “Help...!”

Panic welled up quickly. Faster than it ever had before. His world literally crumbled down around him and everything suddenly hit him all at once. The war and all the effects of it. Losing his shop. Cici. All of it. His breathes came quicker. He choked back a sob. Marvin pulled his shaking hands back from the rubble as he sat slumped, elbows nearly touching his knees. “He-help me,” he gasped between breathes. He hugged himself gasping for air. “I ca- I can't...” I can't breath. Can't get out. I'm trapped. I'm going to die.

He didn't even realize his cat bumped lightly against his leg. Not until he laid down on his legs. The siamese must have known he needed comfort. And, since he was in dire need of comfort as well, he sought Marvin out. It took awhile before Marvin managed to calm himself down. But when he did, he shuffled himself back to the futon cushion and curled up with Jaydin. Then cried again.


End file.
